Dinner can Wait
by bilbobarneybobs
Summary: Jane Rizzoli drops by to Maura's apartment fresh from the gym...
1. Chapter 1

**Written for a Rizzles fan I know. And as I don't really know the fandom, thanks to said Rizzles fan for betaing.**

Jane groaned as she let herself into Maura's apartment. The brunette detective had had a particularly stressful day and her shoulders were more tensed than usual. It didn't help that she'd just come from a workout at the gym.

"Oh hey, there you are. Dinner's almost... " She looked at her friend as the Detective grimaced with another shoulder roll.

"You look absolutely exhausted!" Maura grinned as she stealthily took in her friend's appearance – tight black leggings clinging to her perfect ass, and as she bit her lip nervously, it didn't look like Jane was wearing underwear… her eyes trailed up the brunette's perfect abdominals to the tight exercise top that clung to her breasts in just that way that drove the medical examiner crazy –not that the detective had any clue, whatsoever. Call herself a detective ?

"I do hope you hydrated properly, because as you know hydration is an important factor when attempting any and all form of exercise."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Yes Maura I…"

The blonde M.E cut her off with a pretend sniff, "You could have showered, Jane." She giggled as the detective threw the sweatshirt she'd been carrying at the petite blonde.

"Well I was hoping to use your facilities – I was running late. "

The brunette grimaced again "Oh my shoulder," Jane said, rotating her head again and lifting each of her shoulders up to her ears, rotating her head again and again.

"Tough day? Hey,how about you go and get yourself a hot shower and then I can give you a nice relaxing massage? You know I'm really good with my hands"

Maura instantly blushed as she imagined the freshly showered brunette laying face down underneath her…

"What about Dinner?'

"Oh it's nothing that can't wait."

"You know what Maura, that sounds like an awesome idea. You don't mind?"

"Maura's eyes sparkled. "Not at all Jane. You go and get a shower and I'll get everything ready!" She grinned to herself as she practically skipped into the kitchen to turn off the stove. As she went she shouted over her shoulder "You know where the towels are".

The Medical examiner's best friend and secret crush had showered many times at her apartment having stayed the night many a time. Maura had been the epitome of discretion as she always let the brunette have her privacy. Yes she had caught the glimpse of a side boob once or twice and those glimpses had provided her with happy thoughts quite a few times during her "private happy times". But this time she was going to get her hands on her best friend's naked flesh. She gripped the side of the counter as she composed herself.

"Relax Maura." Good Maura told herself. "Jane doesn't feel the same way, you're not going to try anything."

"Yeah right, "Naughty Maura chipped in from the other shoulder, "So why is she thinking of grabbing the scented candles and preparing the sexy mood lighting?"

"Hush you!" Maura giggled as she entered the bedroom and started pulling things out. The sounds of running water from the en-suite had the blonde's mind racing.

Jane emerged from the shower encased in a fluffy white towel, toweling her sleek dark hair dry. Her eyes widened as she saw the candles, dimly lighting the room and became aware of the soft, sensual music drifting from Maura's iPod dock.

"Well, you have to set the correct mood." The blonde smiled as she laid the oil on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Come on then, lie yourself face down. Oh wait – I'm going to need another towel. Be right back." She turned and headed to the bathroom, pausing with her hand on the doorframe. Jane was almost naked in her bedroom…

She picked up another towel in the bathroom, closing her eyes for a moment as she heard the rustling as settled on the bed. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she turned and went back into the bedroom, her eyes widening as she took in the COMPLETELY NAKED form of her best friend, reclining face down on her bed with her head resting between her crossed arms in front of her. Maura's jaw dropped wide at the sight. Her best friend had dropped her towel and just lain straight on the bed, her perfect naked ass just there. Right in front of Maura's popping eyes.

"This how you want me?" The brunette rasped in what Maura thought was an inviting tone.

"Oh yeah, babe. Perfect."

Maura hadn't even noticed her slip, but lying face down, the brunette had, and her heart skipped as she giggled to herself and mouthed "Babe?" and waited for the M.E to approach.

Maura took a breath, smiled and dropped the folded towel next to Jane's head. "Right, well, I'm going to have to climb on there with you, otherwise my back will be as bad as yours, Is that alright?"

The brunette rolled her head and moaned. "As long as you get these knots out."

Maura smiled again, and slipped out of the sweatpants she was wearing, revealing the tiniest of black briefs, and slipped off the flowing shirt she had been wearing (Well, can't be getting my clothes full of oil) and climbed onto the bed, straddling Jane's bare legs, the bare flesh of her own thighs pressing tight against the brunette's.

The touch of flesh sent a tingle through the blonde, and to her surprise and pleasure, Jane didn't flinch at all with the flesh to flesh contact. If anything she seemed to wriggle her naked ass back towards the blonde.

Maura picked up the bottle of oil and squeezed a little into her hands, rubbing them together to warm them up. Once satisfied her hands were warm, she pressed them onto Janes shoulder blades. "Is that OK Jane?

"Mmm yes, perfect," she rasped huskily.

The sound sent tremors through the blonde M.E's core.

She began to massage the oil into Jane's shoulders, working her way up to the tender point at the nape of her neck, pressing into her with her thumbs. "Mmm, ow! "

"Too hard?" Maura asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes, no. Oh, it's OK. It feels good. I guess I'm really knotted up there. Please, Maur, Carry on."

Maura poured more oil on, kneading the brunette's shoulders. She ran her hands up the length of Jane's back, either side of her spine and paused at the edge of her back, just where she could see the swell of the brunette's breasts. She took her lip between her teeth and massaged downwards, her fingertips just touching the enticing flesh.

Jane moaned and again, Maura felt her core becoming liquid. She hoped the detective wouldn't be able to tell as her hands moved further down.

She paused for a moment and then, pouring oil onto the detective's perfect, naked posterior, began to massage the flesh.

She pushed with her thumbs, returning up to the troublesome spot at her friend's shoulders and then downwards again. Jane moaned, as Maura's hands found the flesh of the brunette's ass. "Maur? You appear to be touching my ass."

The blonde froze, her oily hands guiltily spread over the sexy detective's ass cheeks.

"I think you should stop…"

Maura's face flushed red and she raised herself slowly off the brunette, opening her mouth to apologize, but was stopped in her tracks as the detective expertly flipped over, her perfect naked breasts exposed to the stunned blonde..

"…at least until you've lost your underwear too…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N As usual, my storie tend to start with a bit of a tease - like they'd work as a standalone, but I've had a lot of comments requesting more.  
I am just so in love with Maura Isles... Hope you like. Let me know :) **

**Also - thanks to the reviewer who pointed out an obvious mistake in the last chapter.**

"I think you should stop…"

Maura's face flushed red and she raised herself slowly off the brunette, opening her mouth to apologize. She'd gone too far. How was she going to get out of this?

Her incredibly sexy detective friend flipped over and Maura's eyes flitted down to those perfectly formed breasts…

"…at least until you've lost your underwear too…"

Her eyes were still drawn to Jane's hardened nipples but her head snapped up as the words registered in her brain.

The detective was smiling, her pupils blown with lust and all Maura could do was stare at the brunette, her lips still slightly parted in the unspoken apology. She lowered herself down slowly as she realized that Jane wasn't about to run. She wasn't about to run. She wanted to stay. She wanted to stay and she wanted Maura naked.

"You've not gone shy on me all of a sudden have you, Doctor Isles?" Jane breathed huskily.

The Chief Medical Examiner slowly lowered herself to straddle the detective as before, biting her lower lip. She became aware of the feel of her friend's sparse short curls pressing against the flimsy fabric of her black briefs, now made sheer with the growing moisture between her legs.

She composed herself with amazing speed, given her fast beating heart. She'd dreamt of this so many times and her was Jane lying prone in all her naked glory right underneath her.

She licked her lips and smiled, her eyes gleaming bright

"Shyness would not be becoming in our present situation Detective Rizzoli, but I fear despite my apparent upper hand, being positioned above you in a more domineering position, you have me at an advantage."

The brunette looked up at her quizzically with a raised eyebrow and the blonde doctor smiled, looking down as she reached behind her back. "You were right. I should lose my underwear too."

Unclasping her bra, she let it fall onto Jane's stomach as the brunette looked on hungrily. She'd been wrong about Jane. She was a good detective. She did have a clue - she'd just been holding on to the evidence until she was sure she had a case…

As Maura's breasts were released from their lacy prison, Jane's hands moved upwards to cup them, teasing her thumbs over the hardening nipples. She smiled as Maura moaned appreciatively and watched as the doctor's eyes closed and her head tilted back.

"Fuck, Maura, you're so beautiful."

Maura's eyes snapped open and she frowned at the brunette beneath her.

"What? "

"Jane, even given the current situation there is still no need to curse." The blonde pouted.

"Oh Baby, you're not going to be saying that when I'm lying between your thighs. You don't know how long I've been waiting to get my hands on you."

Maura blushed, closing her eyes again as Jane teased her nipples and could feel the brunette rubbing her core onto her mound as she continued to make those nipples even harder. They hadn't even kissed yet, and she was desperate to taste her lips.

She opened her eyes again, and filled with the same lust as the dark eyes of the woman beneath her, leaned forward to close the distance between them and brush her lips against the detective's. Their breasts squashed together, nipple on nipple as their lips touched. It wasn't the raw carnal lust of two deeply attracted animals, but a tender, loving, delicate embrace. It was an almost testing of the waters – to see just how well they fit together. The touch was electric, even without their nakedness, their breasts pressing together. Both women groaned in unison as their lips met, gossamer soft touches at first as they explored, then Jane's lips parted as she licked at the seam of Maura's own. The blonde whimpered and then parted her lips to allow their tongues to start out their own explorations. Maura seized back the initiative and deepened the kiss, her tongue battling Jane's for dominance, neither women wanting to break.

Eventually the lack of oxygen caused Maura to pull away. She whimpered involuntarily at the release, even asbeing the one to initiate it. Her chest was heaving, her nipples like bullets as Jane's fingers again came up to tease.

For a moment they both looked at each other, their lips swollen from their explorations.

Maura broke the spell "Wait? You're telling me you've been waiting to get your hands on me? I thought…"

Jane smiled and before Maura knew what was happening, she gave a cute little yelp (or so the detective thought) and found herself lying on her back, with the brunette straddling her. She licked her lips as she looked up into the brunette's eyes. The detective was strong and her thighs gripped her tightly. She was aware of a slickness on her taut stomach and her eyes flicked down to glimpse Jane's neatly trimmed triangle of hair tickling her smooth, flat abdomen. Eyes flicking back up to the detective's hazel orbs, she moaned.

"Oh Yeah, Maura, you're so damn sexy. I've been waiting so long for this. I was literally soaking my shorts when you suggested a massage."

Maura's eyes widened, her face splitting into a grin as Jane leaned down to her, letting go of her hands and cupping her face softly. "You really are sexy Maura.

"Oh Jane…"

Their lips met again, and this time it was hungrier. The detective changed her position so she was between Maura's thighs, laying fully on top of her, her hands all over the blonde's breasts as she probed her mouth gently with her tongue, nipping and biting at her lips as they kissing hungrily.

Maura whimpered as their contact was broken, momentarily wondering when she'd become the submissive. The train of though was lost as Jane's lips traced down her jawline and to her neck. She was completely lost in bliss as the brunette reached her collar bone, kissing gently, lovingly.

She took her lower lip between her teeth as her lover moved down between her breasts, cupping them with her hands and teasing the nipples as she kissed her way around the swell of the blonde's breasts upwards to the puckered flesh around her nipple.

Jane smiled as the nipple hardened even more as she breathed on it. She flicked her tongue over the stiffened flesh eliciting a gasp from Maura and then took the nipple in her mouth and sucked.

"Oh Jane, that's…" The detective smiled and tugged with her teeth.

Still smiling, she reluctantly left the nipple and started kissing lower. Adjusting her position on the bed, she started trailing kisses away from Maura's chest, down towards her navel. Maura's stomach tingled as Jane rained gentle kisses upon the tingly flesh, jumping slightly as she felt the brunette stab her tongue inside her button.

The brunette kissed lower, positioning herself lower down so she was fully between Maura's thighs. She kissed to the waistband of those black panties and she did so, she could hear the sharp intake of breath. She could smell the musky-sweet aroma of the blonde's arousal as her nose nudged the lacy facric. She kissed the front of Maura's panties and that dampness the blonde had been aware of, was now so enticingly appararent to the detective. She kissed again, this time tasting her through her panties. Maura moaned.

Or was it Jane? It was hard to tell.

"I thought I'd said something about losing the underwear?" Jane teased as she looked up into Maura's eyes, pupils wide with arousal. The blonde had propped herself onto her elbows to watch the brunette's progress down her body and wordlessly raised her hips, allowing her lover to hook her thumbs under the waistband and slide them over her thighs. She wriggled aside to allow Maura to slip them the rest of the way down with her feet and was pleasantly surprised to see Maura spread her smooth legs wide, revealing the hidden prize she was looking for.

Jane licked her lips as she gazed upon Maura's perfectly trimmed and waxed mound. The blonde's lips were glistening with arousal and she could feel her own core going molten in anticipation.

"Oh Baby, you are so wet!"

"Well, I think you'll find during sexual arousal the vaginal nerves induce an increase in vaginal blood flow, accompanied by an increase in vaginal lubrication... and I appear to be VERY sexually aroused right now, so…"

Jane cocked an eyebrow at the blonde. "That's a lot of vagina."

She then gently spread Maura's sexually aroused lips apart with her fingers and leaned in to lick.

"Fuck!"

The brunette smiled. "I told you, I'd make you curse…"


End file.
